Secret Herione
by Negative-Outlook
Summary: Kate likes Jack...Jack likes Kate....What will happen next ?


**As Jack came walking back from the caves to the beach he couldn't help but think about Kate. The way she looks, the way she talks, even the way she smells. This made Jack wonder, how could someone who has had no perfume, no deodorant and no soap for over two weeks still smell so amazing? His thoughts have overtaken him and the only thing that snapped him out of his day-dream was the feel of the ground change beneath his feet, he has reached the beach.  
As he walked along the golden sand he noticed Kate, sunbathing, in a little red bikini. Usually he wouldn't be afraid, he would just walk up and make a little joke, but with Kate it's different. She made his knees turn to jelly and his palms get all sweaty. He didn't like this feeling, all his life he had tried his hardest to be the strongest he can be and now this woman comes along that makes him feel weak and helpless ? She was kind of like he heroine, his secret heroine.  
He stood behind one of the make-shift tents that were scattered all over the beach, just staring at Kate, soaking it all in. The position she's lying in, the way the sun is glistening on her body and the way the crisp white and blue ocean surgered over the tip of her toes. Every time it did her whole body seamed to raise an inch off the sand as the refreshing feeling ran through her body.  
Then it hit him. This isn't like Kate ! Usually she would much rather be gathering food or fire wood. Finally he plucked up enough courage and went to talk to her.  
"Hey. Ummmm...What are you doing ?" He said desperately trying to stop the quivering in his voice as he scanned Kate's body with his eyes. Again he broke out of his day-dream as Kate said...  
"Sunbathing. Why ? Are you checking me out Mr. Shepard ?"  
"What ?" Jack suddenly looked at Kate's face, she was biting her lip desperately trying to stop herself from giggling.  
Avoiding Kate's embarrassing question he said...  
"Ummm... Why are you sunbathing ?"  
"Cos' I want to, I need a tan and I'm not gunna get one fully dressed underneath some tree am I ?" Jack just simply smiled and walked away.  
She couldn't help but watch him, she loves the way he walks, so confident and so sure of himself. She longed to be like that, although she always puts on a brave face she always feels somewhat unsure and nervous. She had put it down to have been bullied in school. But Jack made her feel confident and in control, kind of like she is his heroine.**

**About 15 minutes later Kate got bored of sunbathing, of being useless. She needed to do something. With the hatch now open there was no need to hunt for food, no need to chop fire-wood. What could she do ? She thought as she stood up, brushed the sand off her torso and legs and started to walk around to look for something to do. She jumped as her bare foot felt something sharp, she bent down to see what it was. It was a beautiful shell, it reminded her of a necklace Jack used to wear but it broke once while he was climbing a tree. She decided to make him another necklace just like the one that broke.  
After searching a while for a black piece of sting and a few more shells she sat down and started making the necklace. As she was making it her mind started to wander. She thought about Jack and how to give him the necklace. She didn't want to seem like she wanted him, even though she did. Maybe she would just tell him the truth, say that she got bored, found a shell and made a necklace. She would leave out the part about the necklace being for him, instead she would say she just made it and he could have it if he wanted it. Either way she was hoping he would ask her to put it on him, the closer they get the happier Kate is. The thought of her face so close to his soft but masculine neck made her sigh and smile. Wow ! She thought to herself, I really like this man, she knew she liked him a little but, until now, she didn't know how much.**

**After day-dreaming about Jack for the past hour she realized the necklace was finished. It came as a surprise to her how beautiful it was, she hadn't been paying attention so she was happy when it turned out ok. Now for the hard bit, giving it to Jack. After fifteen minutes of contemplation she decided to ask Shannon for advise.  
She hadn't really talked to Shannon before but she didn't need to know her to know she was always so confident, it was in the way she walks, the way she stands and, most of all, the way she can walk up to any man and say what she thinks without any fear of rejection.  
"Hi, Shannon !" Kate said in a friendly voice as she walked up to the tall blonde.  
"Hi..." Shannon replied surprised at hearing a woman's voice, usually it was men who crowded around her, for obvious reasons. She gave Kate a "What do you want?" look so Kate decided to dive right in.  
"Ummm...I've noticed you are pretty friendly with most of the men on this island." At which point Shannon gave Kate a "Hey I may be blonde but I can still kick your arse !" look. Kate continued. "So I was wondering if Jack has said anything to any of your friends that you know about ?"  
"Well if you mean does he fancy you then yea ! You're all he ever talks about !" Shannon noticed Kate turn red and took this as a sign, she dropped the clothes she was folding and turned around to face Kate. "Why ? Do you like him ?" Kate released her proud and proper stand with a big sigh. Shannon, who has always loved gossip, walked over to some chairs they had rescued from the plane and sat down, legs crossed. Kate followed and sat down with her legs up on the chair beside her.  
It was amazing ! She had only started talking to Shannon litterly a minute ago and already she felt comfortable and relaxed with her, like she had known her for years.  
"Is it that obvious ?" Kate finally said with a worried face.  
"Ummmm... Yes. But if you both like each other, why not go for it ? It's not like there is a wide selection of men on this crap-hole island. Although, that Indian or...Iraqi...or whatever he is over there isn't too bad !" She signaled to Sayid who was washing in the ocean with no top on.  
"Well," Kate said per piously ignoring what Shannon had said about Sayid. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I found a shell and made a necklace and I want to give it to him but I don't want to seem too interested. I know, I know ! It sounds really childish. But what should I do ?" Shannon's face lit up and she smirked, "Leave it to me !" Kate smiled and walked away from Shannon and towards Sayid. She figured, if Shannon is gunna do this for me then I should do something in return. Kate had never had a problem talking to guys for other people, just herself. She had only ever really had one proper boyfriend, Tom. He was her childhood sweetheart but he had died, and then she had no one. She never really had good luck with men, as attractive as she is. She figured, either, I'm not as pretty as I think I am or, men are intimidated by me because I put on a strong face.  
Oh well ! Now she has Jack. Hopefully !**

**Shannon decided she would really spend a lot of time doing this, apart from the fact there is really not a lot to do on this island there is also the fact that she loves match-making. She always has. She made a plan, first she would talk to Jack to make sure he really does like Kate, she's not gunna do all this without any results !  
Meanwhile Kate was talking to Sayid. She didn't want to make it too obvious that Shannon likes him just incase she has miss-taken Shannon's comment and what she was really saying was that Sayid was hot without having any intentions to have a relationship with him. So Kate went to talk to Shannon to make sure she really wants Sayid. It was strange, Kate thought to herself, if Shannon likes Sayid why doesn't she just go up and talk to him ? Or maybe it was beyond like and suddenly the fear of rejection has just set in.  
She walked up to Shannon and said "Hiya. Listen, because you're helping me with Jack, I was wondering if there is anything I can do for you or talk to someone for you ?" and then for the first time ever Kate saw a little weakness in Shannon as she turned around and met Kate's eyes. "Would you ?" Kate nodded, it was like someone had taken over Shannon as her face turned serious and her eyes misted over. "Umm...would you...talk to Sayid for me ? Find out if he likes me ? I know you're pretty friendly with him. All I want you to do is find out what he thinks of me, I can do the rest." Kate replied in a voice that showed how surprised she is that Shannon had opened up to her, to anyone ! "Sure I can !" Without saying a word Shannon flung her arms around Kate's neck and hugged her hard.  
After a few seconds Shannon snapped out of her moment, hastily more away from Kate and smiled. Kate smiled back and walked back towards Sayid. As Jack walked back from the hatch, (It was his turn to press the button) he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and noticed it was Shannon. "Oh, it's you !" Jack said in a relieved voice "Wow ! I've never had that reaction before !" She said jokingly. "I wanted to talk to you about something ?" Jack nodded as if to give her permission to speak. "Someone told me you had your eye on Kate. True ?" Jack turned around and continued walking. "So what if I do ?" Shannon walked behind him finding it hard to keep up with his big strides. "Well, what if I said she told me she likes you ?" at that point Jack stopped walking and Shannon almost bumped into him. "Did she ...well ...Did she say that ?" Shannon stood there trying to catch her breath. "Oh..." She panted, "So you do like her ! Well I suggest you keep tonight free !" Shannon resumed walking past Jack with a smirk on her face. "Why ?" Jack called out to her, but she just carried on walking. **

Back on the beach Kate was talking to Sayid who was fixing something. "So ? What do you think of the island ?" Sayid turned his head and looked at her confused "What do you mean ?" he said, "Well I just mean it's a pretty nice island, nice beach, nice forest, nice...people ?" Kate said hinting. "Is that a question ?" Sayid replied. "I guess, I mean is there anyone you like here ? Girls I mean ?" Sayid's confused look grew. "Well I guess !" Kate perked up a little, "Really ? Who ?" Kate said like a little girl. "I'm not saying !" So Kate decided to guess. "Is it ummmm... Sun?" Sayid shook his head, "Claire ?" yet again he shook his head. "Shannon...?" Kate said trailing off as her voice grew higher trying to hint. This time Sayid swallowed hard and Kate looked at him with a smirk on her face. "You like Shannon ? That's all I needed to know ! Thanks !" She stood up and walked towards Shannon who was immerging from the forest. "Well..." Kate said seeing the suspension on Shannon's face, "Sayid likes you !" Kate saw a smile invade Shannon's face and her eyes glisten. " And Jack defiantly likes you ! Listen ! Don't be busy tonight ok ? I'll give you more details later."

Shannon put Jack and Kate to one side and focused on her own life. She walked up to Sayid who was still working on something and sat down on a suitcase next to him. "Hi, listen you're pretty good at building things aren't you ?" Sayid turned around sharply as he heard Shannon's soft and seductive voice. "Umm... I would like to think so ! Why ?" Shannon for a moment got lost in his voice, and eyes, and all of him. She swallowed hard. "Um... I need your help with something I'm doing for Jack and Kate, they have finally realized they like each other, so, and I've decided to give them a romantic night. So can you help ?" Sayid likes the thought of Shannon doing something for other people, its sweet ! "Sure !" Shannon stood up and hastily planted a kiss on his rough cheek. Sayid blushed and turned around to watch Shannon walk away. The way she walks is so seductive, her voice is so seductive, her eyes, her everything ! He thought to himself. Shannon went back to the text and drew up a plan of Kate and Jack's romantic evening on a piece of paper she stole from the hatch, with a pen she stole from the hatch while drinking juice she stole from the hatch. Wow ! She thought to herself, that hatch is pretty handy.

Kate decided to have a wash, because, if her and Jack were going to get together tonight, as Shannon had hinted, she didn't want to smell. As she made her way through the think forest to a little secret waterfall she had found a few days before she bumped into Jack, litterly ! She fell on the hard floor with a thud and Jack stumbled but managed to steady himself as he turned around to see what had happened. As he turned around and saw Kate he quickly stuck out his hand to help her up, she reached out for it and as their hands touched, both Kate's and Jack's heart missed a beat. After what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds, Jack jerked his hand and helped Kate to her feet, and a few inches away from his face. Jack's eyes rolled down to look at the brunettes face as her eyes rolled up and met his. He could feel her gentle breath on his neck as he bent down to kiss her . His lips were a centimeter (sp?) away from his they heard a twig snapped and Jack released Kate from his grip. They both looked around and Kate sighed trying to cool herself off after that hot moment.  
Hurley immerged from the trees a few seconds later. "Dude, you got any aspirin ? I got a killing headache. Oh... sorry were you too like, having a moment ?" Kate looked at Hurley and said "It's ok I've got to go," as her eyes met Jack's again she said "I'll see you later !" She smiled and left Hurley talking to Jack.

**Kate walked back from her shower to a little cave she had found whilst walking. She was only dressed in a towel, carrying her clothes in a heap. She started day-dreaming again but before she got too carried away she bumped into Jack and Hurley, she started to walk towards them but before she could get too far she tripped over a root and dropped all her clothes all over the floor. Jack picked up his pace and ran to help her. As Kate stood up, Jack gathered her clothes off the floor; he stood up and passed them to her. Kate smiled and looked towards the floor embarrassed, but as she looked towards the floor she noticed that her black lacy bra was lying over one of Jack's feet. She coughed nervously as she bent down to pick it up. Hurley, ho was stood right behind Jack, found this really funny as he laughed uncontrollably. Jack noticed what Kate bent down to pick up and turned red with embarrassment. Kate stood up and walked away without saying another word. Back on the beach, Shannon had finished drawing out her plan and asked Sayid if it could be done, as she went into more detail, Sayid couldn't help but stare at Shannon as her lips moved to form the words that he wasn't really listening to. At one point Shannon asked a question, and when she got no answer of Sayid, she looked up to find him staring longingly at her. She stared back, looking into his deep, dark, mysterious eyes. She lent in and gently kissed his lips quickly, leaving him longing for more. She went back to talking about the plan, almost as if the kiss had never happened. Sayid just sat there looking stunned as Shannon went on about the events of tonight. Kate was now dressed and walking back to the beach, to her tent. As she reached the beach, Shannon, who was still talking to Sayid, waved at her to go over to them. "Hi." Kate said approaching the pair. "Hi, listen about tonight, be in my tent at 9pm ok?" Kate had a questioning look on her face. "Ok but why? What exactly are you guys planning?" Shannon smiled cheekily, which Sayid instantly noticed. "Ahhh! Now that would be telling! Just be there ok?" Kate just nodded and walked away towards her tent. All that day Kate just sat looking out to the sea and glancing at a watch that she found at the wreckage nervously awaiting 9pm. When she looked at her watch a few hours later, she saw it was 8pm, she decided to go and get ready, after all, this is a date! She walked to her tent and pulled out a skimpy, silk, evening-top and a knee-length, black skirt out of suitcase. She slipped them on a stood in front of a broken mirror to check she looked ok. She put her hair up loosely with strands falling on her face. She did the best she could with the little make-up she has. She used Vaseline as mascara and lip-gloss and a little bit of blusher just on her cheek bones. She wasn't sure if she looked ok. She hadn't had much experience with make-up. She was more of a tom-boy. When she looked at the watch again she realised it was 8:55pm. She straightened her skirt, looked at herself one last time, sighed and walked out of the tent and towards Shannon's tent. As she entered Shannon's tent Shannon talked her through what was going to happen tonight. Shannon would blindfold Kate and lead her to the date, Sayid was to do the same with Jack. So Shannon got out a piece of material and wrapped it around Kate's head as Kate asked Shannon if she looked ok and Shannon said yes. Once the blindfold was on Shannon led Kate out of the tent and about five minutes into the thick forest. Once they had stopped Shannon said they were there and instructed her to not take off the blindfold until she said so and Sayid instructed Jack to do the same. Shannon and Sayid sneakily crept away leaving Kate with Jack. When Shannon and Sayid were a few steps back into the forest Shannon had shouted back "Ok, you can take the blindfold off!" Kate and Jack both did as they were told…..**

**Kate took off her blindfold and saw jack standing right in front of her doing the same. She smiled nervously, "Listen, I'm sorry for all this, Shannon just…" her words got slurred as Jack covered her mouth with his hand. She sank as she felt his firm touch. "Look, its ok. This is going to be fun." Jack said, smiled and took his hand off Kate's mouth and looked around him. They stood in the middle of what looked like a field, outlined in tall trees scraping the sky and the faint sound of water running became apparent as Kate noticed a small waterfall and just to the side of that, what looked like a little hut. "Shall we?" Kate said pointing towards the hut. Jack hooked his arm around hers and let her to the hut. Inside was a large flat rock on while lay two small white candles, a bottle of wine in what looked like an old bottle, and some mango pieces carefully place in a coconut half. Kate smiled as Jack released her and they both sat down on the floor facing each other. **

**Jack opened the bottle of wine and poured it into two plastic cups that sat diagonally from each other. "Thank You." Kate said picking up the glass and downing it in one. Jack looked at her confused. "There is no need to be nervous. I was told that, well, you, liked me." Jack said and paused for a second watching Kate's face. "And well if you do like me then…." He got interrupted by Kate who said. "I was told you like me. Is that true ? That's all I need to know." Jack looked at her longing in the eyes and smiled. That was the reply Kate needed. She stood up and walked over to his side of the table and sat down next to him, facing him, legs crossed. Jack turned to face her. Kate grabbed his face firmly but gently with both hand and planted a soft gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away. "Well, what do you think?" She said. Jack looked confused. "Not about the kiss, although…..I mean about us? Do you think we could, you know, be together ?" Jack nodded and kissed her hard. Kate pulled away just long enough to say "I made you this necklace; somehow she didn't feel nervous anymore as she lent over Jack to put the necklace around Jack's neck. He smiled and they continued their kissing. Shannon was sitting staring out into the sea with a pink shawl over her shoulders and her legs pressing hard into her chest. Sayid was sitting next to her, legs straight on the sand and hands behind him propping himself up. He felt something in his pocket and remembered. "I found this in the wreckage." He said breaking Shannon from her nervous trance. She turned around to face him as he continued what he was saying. "It was all ruined and smashed so I fixed it. I know it was yours because it was one of the ones where you can carve your name into the back of it." He finished what he was saying and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink iPod and handed it to Shannon. She didn't know that to say, it looked almost new and had earphones and everything, even a charger and with the hatch having electricity she can charge it up. She had decided that rather than saying anything she decided that was enough evidence. She lent in and planted a kiss on his lips and this time he responded by sitting up straight and placing his arms around her waist. They continued kissing deep into the night as did Jack and Kate.**


End file.
